Infinity
by HikaViBritannia
Summary: Ikuto and Amu; enemies. Ikuto swore he'd always hate Hinamori Amu, but when Amu gets in a car-crash and loses her memories, she seems to be deadly-in-love with Ikuto. How will Ikuto handle this? Will he push her away? / Amuto AmuxIkuto \\
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning; Swearing, AU (OOC)**_

"Shut up, why don't you just wait until I go in!" Amu shouted, glaring.

"No! I'm first, move!" Ikuto said in the same tone as Amu, narrowing his eyes.

"Ladies first, you dick." Rima butted in, pushing Ikuto out of the way and opening the School's Doors.

Ikuto heard laughing from behind him and saw his four best friends, Nagihiko, Kukai, Tadase and Kairi.

"Dude, you got owned b–by a girl!" Kukai finally choked out, "and she's like two feet tall!"

"Shut up." Ikuto muttered and walked away towards his classroom.

×X×X×

Ikuto and his four friends were headed towards the schools main gates until they heard loud crashes and honks.

"What was that?" Ikuto asked as him and Kukai ran over to the scene. Ikuto swore he saw a flash of pink, "Hey, over here! I think there's someone hurt over here!"

Amu opened her eyes slowly and flashed Ikuto a small smile, then fell down onto the scraps of metal.

Everyone ran over to the side Ikuto was on, lifted up the broken pieces of the car and pulled out a certain pinkette that hated Ikuto's guts.

"..Amu?" Ikuto wondered aloud, watching as they carried her onto a stretcher and into the ambulance.

"Yo, Ikuto, was that her?" Kukai asked, jabbing his elbow into Ikuto's side, "we should go visit her!"

"Why?" Ikuto snapped, "she hates us–me–all she'll do is tell us to get out."

"It doesn't hurt to try!" Kukai said, grinning. He pulled Ikuto's arm and ran with him to the parking lot and pushed him into the passengers side of the car.

×X×X×

"Um we–" Ikuto tried to tell the nurse at the front who they were seeing.

"We're here to see Hinamori Amu! Know what room she's in?" Kukai cut in.

"Mmm.. she's in room 4AB," the nurse said, pointing to her left, "but be careful. I heard something really bad happened.."

×X×X×

"I think this is the room," Kukai said, slipping his hand onto the door–handle, "c'mon, lets go in!"

They walked in and saw Amu sleeping on her hospital bed with multiple needles on her arms and hands.

They sat down in the chairs that were in the corner of the room and decided to wait until she woke up.

"Who are you?" Ikuto heard Amu ask. Kukai stood up and pulled on Ikuto's arm, dragging him towards Amu's bed.

Once Amu saw Ikuto's face, she jumped out of bed–pulling her needles out painlessly–and wrapped her arms around Ikuto.

"Get off me!" Ikuto snapped and pushed her. Amu's eyes glazed over with tears and she had a small frown on her face.

"S–sorry!" Amu whimpered, looking down.

"What the hell happened?" Kukai asked, scratching the back of his head.

"H–hey don't cry! Fine, you can hug me, I don't care, just don't cry!" Ikuto said, frantically waving his hands around.

Amu's arms immediately wrapped around Ikuto's waist, her chin on his right shoulder.

"Hey.. Ikuto.. what are you going to do?" Kukai asked while turning around to face Ikuto.

"I don't kn–"

Ikuto was quickly cut off by Amu's doctor, "Hello, I see you've noticed Miss Hinamori does not remember anything.. she got amenesia from the crash. Obviously. I see you must have been with her before the crash a lot?"

"Uh, not really, we didn't exactly get alo–" Ikuto was once again cut off by Amu's doctor.

"Anyways, we suggest that you stay with Amu as much as possible until she gets better. Thanks!" the doctor quickly walked out of the room.

"Yay! More time with Iku!" Amu smiled, making Ikuto's heart skip a beat– wait, what? Ikuto! She's your enemy, not crush!

"Well, I gotta go.. good luck, Ikuto." Kukai chuckled and walked out the door.

"H-hey, why don't you.. uh.. go take a nap?" Ikuto asked Amu, who was currently clinging onto him like a lost child.

"No! I wanna stay with you~!" Amu said, hugging him tighter.

"I have to get home.." Ikuto muttered and looked down at Amu, "I guess it won't hurt if she stayed with me for awhile.."

×X×X×

"Amu–stop! I'm trying to cook!"

"No, Iku!" Amu wrapped her small arms around his waist and buried her head into his side.

"Okay, you used to hate me, now you're hugging me twenty-four seven! You hated my guts! You'd even kill me in a heartbeat." Ikuto shouted, turning around.

"No.. I wouldn't hurt you.. I don't want to.. I don't hate you.." Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at Ikuto.

"Well you di–"

Ikuto was cut off by a pair of warm lips placed onto his.

**_HikaViBritannia: Yes. I decided to end it there. I know, I know, it doesn't have much 'life' or a plot.. but I don't really care. It was just a quick idea I wanted to try out!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hika: I'm dedicating this chapter to Spunky Kitten—even though it sucks—because she's just really.. amazing and supportive c: Check her out, she's got the best fanfictions! ^^ I apologize for taking so long to update, but, I've got half of the next chapter done.

* * *

My eyes widened as Amu pressed her lips against mine. Ignoring my struggling and muffled protests, Amu slips her tongue into my mouth.

She smirks in triumph against my lips, but continues on. What is she doing? I close my eyes and melt into the kiss.

_What am I doing? _It's as if my body is acting on it's own. _Stop, Ikuto, stop!_

Amu finally stops kissing me, took a deep breath and leaned back, "I'm tired, Ikuto."

I sigh and rub my temples, "Alright, Amu. Follow me, I'll show you where you sleep, okay?"

She nods and grabs my arm like a child. She really is different..

I stand up and walk towards my room, Amu still clinging to my arm.

"Here you go," I point towards the large blue bed with satin sheets, "you can sleep there.. I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, you can't sleep on the floor! That's not nice! Lovers are supposed to sleep with each other," Amu lets go of my arm and pushes me on the bed.

Wow. Okay. This is weird. "A–Amu, it's okay, I'll just sleep on the flo—"

I get cut off short when Amu jumps on top of me and nuzzles her head into my neck. "Goodnight, Ikuto."

At least I can sleep now. My eyes widen a bit. "What am I going to do at school tomorrow?" I whisper to myself then run a hand through my blue locks.

What will people say? Since we were enemies and all before, but now that she's clinging onto me.. they'll probably get suspicious—and the fangirls..

Not the fangirls. They're going to go berserk when they find out me and Amu are 'closer'.. great. Just what I need, a bunch of angry fangirls.

Soon, my eyelids feel heavy and I yawn. Everything slowly fades to black.

Hika: I–I'm sorry for ending it here.. I've had trouble with Fanfiction lately.. :c Anyways, get ready for a new chapter of.. nothing! :D *cough* Sorry.


	3. Fangirls and School

"Oww.." I rub my eyes as the blinding sunlight seeps in through my curtains.

"C'mon Ikuto! Get up!" Amu yells into my sensitive ears. I moan and cover my ears with both of my hands.

"Five more minutes.." I pull the comforter above my head and stuff my face into the pillow.

There was about two minutes of silence. Good, I think she left.  
Suddenly, something heavy–yet soft–landed on top of me.

The comforter was pulled off of me and two golden eyes were staring at mine, "Get up, get up, get up!" Amu says repeatedly.

She grabs the collar of my shirt and pushes me on the hard, cold, unpleasant–feeling floor. I jolt up when my arm touches the ice–cold floor.

"What was that for‽" I whine as I rub my arms, trying to warm them up.

Amu smiles, "I said you had to get up. Anyways, we have school today! Come on, Ikuto, I wanna go,"

Oh yeah.. school. Shit. Ah, whatever, we should just get this over with and see how it goes.

After I got dressed, ate breakfast with Amu, and found some spare clothing for Amu in the basement, we are finally ready.

"Come on, Amu."

"Okay, Ikuto!" she says happily and grabs my hand, forcing my to keep up with her skipping.

"Ikuto–san! What are you doing with that.. that annoying creature?" a familiar high pitched voice shrieks. Saaya. It has to be her.

"Saaya. Just leave me alone, I don't have time to deal with you right now." I say as Amu stops skipping and lets go of my hand.

"Ikuto.. who's this?" Amu asks and tilts her head.

Just as I was about to answer, Saaya cuts me off, "Ikuto‽ Use an honorific! And what are you talking about? You know me, who doesn't know the great Yamabuki Saaya?"

Amu leans up, her mouth near my ear, "Ikuto.. her shouting is giving me a headache."

I chuckle and nod. "I agree. Let's go." Saaya doesn't notice us walking away, I guess she's to busy rambling on about how amazing she is.

"Tsukiyomi–kun! Ikuto–koi!" several voices screech as me and Amu walk into the school's courtyard.

Just what I need. My 'I love Tsukiyomi Ikuto fan club'.

"Ikuto–koi? You're dating them?" Amu asks, tilting her head, "they seem a bit.. crazy. A–And I love you, Ikuto! Don't leave me!"

Amu grabs my arm and hugs me from the side, "Amu, I don't even know them. They're just some crazy fangirls.

"Oh." was her quick reply as she gets pushed down by the stampede of girls.

"H–hey, move! Amu!" I push past most of the girls and see Amu on the pavement, rubbing the back of her head.

I hold my hand out. She takes it and smiles as I help pull her up off of the pavement.

"Come on, let's get out of here before they get any.. crazier." I whisper into her ear and run away from the group with Amu following behind me.

We reach the school's main hallway and Amu drops on her knees and pants.

"I–Ikuto, you–you run too fast!" Amu says between breaths.

I chuckle awkwardly and rub the back of my head. "Haha, yeah, sorry."

I hear gasps and whispers all around us. I caught a few of them.

"Is that Tsukiyomi–san and Hinamori–san.. being friendly‽"

"Are they dating?"

"She better stay away from my Ikuto–koi!"

I sigh and rub my temples.

_This is going to be a long day._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hika: Can I just rant for a minute here? I'm sick of all you weaboo's. You're annoying me to no end. You DO NOT know the Japanese language, nor are you Japanese, and nobody gives two shits about how you know what _

_"kawaii" and "desu" and whatever mean, got that? It's really irritating and you look like a foolish seven year old. _

* * *

"Come on, Amu, let's go somewhere else."

I nod and follow him around the school.

"Ikuto–san! Why did you leave me, darling?" Saaya's high pitched voice rings as we end up in an empty hallway.

Next to Saaya, there's some blonde girl–who looks like a preppy suck-up–standing next to her.

"Oh, Saaya, Lulu." Ikuto says with a calm and collected face. Oh, so Lulu is her name.

Ikuto turns towards me, "I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a few minutes, Amu."

"Okay," I reply.

Ikuto then walks away, out of the hallway. When I turn to look at Saaya and Lulu, I can see malicious smirks on their faces.

"So, Amu," the blonde girl, Lulu I think, stresses my name, "I've heard you're closer to our Ikuto.."

Saaya brings her hand up above her head, as if she were going to hit me. And she does.

Her manicured hand slaps against my face, a faint echo ringing through the hall, and she glares at me.

"Why don't you stay away from Ikuto, huh‽" Lulu snaps. She then kicks me in the stomach–hard–about once or twice and laughs.

A large group of other girls soon come and join in. _Am I their punching bag or something‽_

After about five minutes of them punching, slapping, and kicking me, they finally stopped.

"Stay away from Ikuto! If you don't, we'll be sure to make you suffer a lot worse than this." Saaya snaps as she and all of the other girls walk away.

My eyes stung with tears and I sit I the cold floor. Was all of that because of Ikuto? I can't hold in the tears anymore as they all spill out.

I sit there and cry with my face in my hands. I can't feel anything, and I'm pretty sure I'm bleeding—everywhere.

I hear quiet footsteps walking towards me and I take a deep breath, look up, and I see Ikuto walking towards me.

When he sees me, his eyes widen and he runs towards me.

"Amu.. what happened?"

Ikuto outstretched his hand, and I flinch and scoot away. I curl up into a small ball.

"I–It's his fault. It's all his fault that this happened,"

Ikuto looks at me with a worried face, "Amu.. I'm not going to hurt you.. what happened? Who did this?"

He moves closer towards me which results in me moving further away from him.

He frowns and stares at me. I almost reach over and pull him into an embrace, but I quickly stop. Remember, it's his fault!

* * *

Hika: Idea was from the lovely Spunky Kitten~ 3 Hope I didn't butcher it too much ;_; (( yes I'm aware that the way I wrote it, it is very short and boring ))


	5. You're going to hate me, buuuuut

Oh, boo hoo. I'm not supposed to do chapters that aren't really apart of the story? Well, if you don't like it you might as well sue me.

Aaaanyways, hello, everyone. I've got some bad and good news.

Bad News — I am sorrynotsorry to say that I will not be continuing this Fanfiction, as I am too busy with school and.. well.. my life. (Haha, not really. I just got bored of this.)

Good News — The lovely "Spunky Kitten" will be continuing this story!

Yep. Pretty sure that's all I've really got to say. And once again, I'm sorry I'm not continuing it—not that you care—I've been playing DmC, writing other shit, reading novels, doing homework and whatnot to care about finishing this ono"

P.S. If anyone wants to finish "Weightless", send me a PM and we'll talk.

...Hell, I'm even debating whether or not I should delete my FF account or not :/

Over 'n out~


End file.
